Galaxy Chaos
by Athena5
Summary: Star Lights come back. Momoru is in America. Will Seia get Usagi this time? R/R
1. Default Chapter

O.K. this is my first fanfic so be honest.   
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but I wish I did.   
Oh Momoru and Usagi fans stop reading this now. Momoru takes a   
major bashing.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
"Usagi" Minako yelled " Were going to be late!"  
Usagi stepped out of the house looking downright misrable. Minako sighed  
and said "Usagi are you still sad that Momoru left for America?"  
Usagi looked down at her feet "Yes" She whispered.  
Minako didn't look very surprised. " He left over 4 months   
ago!" she said "He's still writing isn't he?" Usagi looked up suddenly   
and started to cry. Minako looked at Usagi and asked "What is it   
Usagi-chan?" Usagi looked at her with tears in her eyes " He wants  
to break up with me!" Usagi turned away and started sobbing again.  
Minako looked at her dumbfounded. "What?!" She yelled "My hearing   
must be bad because I swear you just said he wants to break up with  
you." Minko just stared at the poor girls back.  
"Come on Usagi, let's get to school. We can talk about   
it later with the girls."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
After school   
  
All the senshi were gathered around their usual table at the   
arcade. Setsuna spoke first, " So what did you want to tell us Mina-chan?"  
Minako looked over at Usagi. Then she began " Well you know how  
Momoru went to America 4 months ago?" She waited for all the senshi  
to nod yes. " He's been writing to Usagi," she continued " In his latest   
letter he told his precious Usako that he's met some one he loves more  
than her." 


	2. chapter2

All the senshi stared at her in disbelief. Haruka stood   
up and said "That two-timing little-" Usagi cut her off "Haruka   
don't say stuff like that. If he has found someone else than she  
has my blessing whoever she is." Haruka was about to protest   
when Mirichu put her hand on her shoulder and said "Haruka   
please sit down. If our Princess says it's alright then so be it."  
Haruka's face softend when she looked in Mirichu's eyes.After  
Haruka sat down Setsuna looked at Usagi "Princess it's not that  
simple. Chibi-Usa's future life is at stake! Doesn't Momoru relize   
that?" Usagi nodded and spoke softly "Yes he relizes that. He said  
since he's the future king of earth he can have any queen."  
All of the senshi just looked at her. Ami broke the   
by saying "Usagi let's go shopping. We can go stir crazy just like we   
used to!" Usagi looked up and nodded. Haruka said it wasn't her  
thing and Mirichu said she needed to practice her violine. Setsuna  
said she needed to do some research. Hotaru looked at Mirichu  
and Haruka and said "Haruka-poppa, Mirichu-momma can I go stir  
crazy with them?" Haruka looked at Mirichu who said "Yes as long as your  
home by 6." Hotaru looked delighted "Yay I get to go stir crazy with the  
girls!" For the first time in a couple of days Usagi laughed "Let's go the   
crossroads." They started to walk out the door when they bumped into   
somebody. "Seiy!?" 


	3. chapter 3

Ok these chapters are short I relize that. But don't flame me for it. There   
supposed to be short for a reason. Theres going to be alot more! Oh and   
my friends from school wanted me to put this in. Chattymonkee RULES!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you now on with the show!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
"Odongoe?!" Siea said "Nice to see you. Actually I was looking  
for you. Can we talk?" He looked over at the over at the other senshi.   
Usagi looked at them too. Ami smiled and said "Nice to see you to. Usagi  
we'll meet up with you at the Crossroads later o.k.? See you later Seia.  
  
The girls walked off without another word. Only when the reached   
corner and dissapeered did Usagi speak "Seia what are you doing back here   
in Tokyo? I thought you went back to your solar system to rebuild your   
planet."   
  
Seia smiled and said "Usagi can we take a walk? Theres something  
I need to explain." Usagi shrugged. As they walked Seia explained their   
reason for comeing back. "After we rebuilt our planet we got homesick for  
earth. Yaten took it the hardest. He wouldn't eat. He wouldn't sleep.   
Finally when he looked like a skeleton Taki and I went to the princess to ask  
if we could come back to earth. To our surprise she said yes. When we   
asked why she said that she too was getting worried about Yaten.  
  
"Some times I think she can read our minds. Now tell me what  
has happend while I've been gone. Are you and Mamoru (happy I spelt it   
right :). ) still togather?" Usagi stared ahead with a blank exxspresion on  
her face and said one word "No"  
  
Seia stopped in his tracks. "What?!"  
  
Seia just stared at Usagi. "What happend?" he said after a long   
moment. Usagi explained "4 months ago he left for America again. This   
time he made it there in one piece. Weve been writing to each other back  
and forth. But in his latest letter," Usagi started to speak softer now and   
her words trembling like she was about to cry, "he said he's found   
some one he loves more than me. So we broke up." At this she stopped   
and started sobbing like there was no tomorrow. Seia looked at her for a  
moment then he took her in his arms and held her letting her wet   
his shoulder with her tears.   
After about 5 minutes she stood back and said "I'm sorry . I  
guess I'm taking this a little seriously." Seia looked at her thinking 'I know  
theres more than what she's telling me. But she'll tell me when she's ready.'  
Seia changed the subject by asking "How's Mina? Is she the same since we  
left?" Usagi looked gratefull that the subject was changed. "No she isn't the  
same. And neither is Ami. Minako isn't the boy crazy dizt she was when   
you left and Ami isn't the "Has to be the top of everything" any more. Why  
do I have the feeling that it has to do with Taki and Yaten."  
  
Seia smiled and said "Why do I have the feeling that you want   
to play match maker?" Usagi smiled. "You know that's not a half bad   
idea. So how 'bout it? Feel like doing a little match making?" she asked.   
Seia nodded and said "Let the games begen!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
So do you like it? A little longer huh. Remeber like it or hate it review it I   
seriosly need reviews. Ja ne. 


	4. chapter 4

Yo every body. I have got to say a couple of things before I start the story.   
1: THANKYOU for the reviews. 2. If your still reading this and you like   
Mamoru and Usagi togather than you better get it over with and sue me   
because I am not going to lighten up on Mamoru any more than I have to  
because I do not like him at all. Well maby he's a little cute but not as cute  
as Seia, Taki, and Yaten!!!!!!!!! 3. I do not own Sailor Moon but the   
people who do and read this I am begging you bring back the Japenese   
version. That one is a whole lot better than the American version.   
So now on whith the show.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
7 days later   
  
  
"Mina, Mina wait up!" Usagi called. It was after school and  
Minako was heading for the mall. Usagi had hung back to chat with   
Seia for a minute and told Minako to go on ahead. The 'Three Lights'  
had started up singing again to make ends meat and were already   
number 1 on the charts again with 'Moonlight Princess'. They were   
once again surrounded by girls who were begging for their autographs.  
Minako had been avoiding Yaten for some strange reason. And Ami  
had been at the arcade more than usual. So Usagi and Seia decided   
to put their plan in action.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A half-hour later at the mall  
  
"Oh Mina look at that boy isn't he cute?"   
Usagi had been trying to get Minako to talk for the last half hour. All   
Minako did was say "Hmm." and keep on walking. Usagi was begening   
to get frustrated with her. "Minako," exclaimed Usagi "Your hair's on  
fire!" The only answer she got was a "Hmm." Usagi stopped and   
almost with exsasperation. "Minako what's the matter with you?"   
Minako looked up and said "I'm sorry did you say something?"  
Usagi sighed and and she looked around. When she spotted someone  
beckoning her over she said to Minako and said "I need to get something.   
I 'll be right back."  
"Hmm."  
Usagi ran over to the person beconing her. "Is every thing  
ready?" Usagi asked Seia. He looked over at the music store. "He's in  
there. So remember all you have to do is-" Usagi cut him off " I know,  
I know. Just get her in there and get them alone. And don't let Minako  
and Yaten leave until they are at least friends."  
Seia smiled at her "I always knew you were smarter than   
you looked." He said. Usagi pretended to look hurt "Whats that   
supposed to meen?" " Nothing, nothing. Now go and play match   
maker. Oh and Odangoe?" "Yes" She answered. "Will you give me   
the honors of going to dinner with me tonight?" Usagi smiled "7  
o.k. with you?"  
Seia looked delighted. Usagi went back over to Minako.   
"Hey Mina-chan let's go over to the music store. Theres someone  
who I think you'll want to meet." "Hmm." (Minako says that alot   
doesn't she?) Usagi started to lead Minako over when hear   
some one scream. Usagi looked at Minako. Minako looked over   
at Usagi. " Shall we?" Usagi asked. Minko answered with one word.   
"Lets."   
"Moon Crystal Power,"   
"Venus Crystal Power,"  
"Make Up!"  
  
When they finished transforming the two were joined by  
Sailor Star Fighter and Sailor Star Healer. There wasn't any time for   
questions because at that moment they heard a voice they knew all to  
well. "Shoot another blank! All well. Theres plenty of time to find   
another one."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Like it, hate it review it I am begging you once again. 


	5. chapter 5

Yo people. I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack. Ok I need ideas   
for the next chapter because I toatally have a writers block so send  
your ideas to countrygirl12c@aol.com. Thanks. I really need them if   
you ever want me to finish this story. And now on with the show.  
(I say that alot don't I?)  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Crow." Usagi whispered. They started running   
toward her vocie. It came from a clothes store. When they  
got to the clothing there was Crow standing over someone.   
  
"Halt!" Usagi cried. "Oh great you again? Sorry   
I'd love to stay and chat but I've got a meeting I really shouldn't  
miss. So chow." Crow said. A telephone box appeared  
be hind her. As she stepped into it she called to the person  
on the floor. "Oh and Clothes Shopper take care of them  
for me." At this the door closed and she dissapeered. The   
person she had attacked transformed into Clothes Shopper!  
( Blah, Blah, Blah. We all know what happens right? Clothes  
Shopper attacks. The senshi win. They detransform. Same  
old story. Only shorter.)   
"Whoa,"Usagi says "What just happend?"  
They were walking down the mall side walk disscussing  
what happend. "Something just isn't right."Yaten said   
"Didn't we see her get sucked in the black hole right before  
we found our princess? She was threating to release it   
unless Usagi gave up her star seed." "Minako we have to  
meet Setsuna at the arcade in 15 minutes I sugest we get  
going." Usagi said. "Bye Seia." Seia grabbed her arm   
before she could leave."Are we still on for tonight?"   
Usagi went up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Does  
this answer your question?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Sorry this was so short but like I said at the begening I   
have a major writers block so email me with ideas.  
email address: Countrygirl12c@aol.com  
Now you know the drill. Like it. Hate it. Review it. 


	6. chapter6

Sorry it's taken so long. Major writing block. So if you want to help a girl out   
email me at countrygirl12c@aol.com. Thanks. Same rules aplie. So now on   
with the show.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wow Odangoe!" Seiya said (A.N. Are you happy I spelt it write.)  
"You look buetiful!" Usagi blushed. "Thank you Seiya." Seiya walked her   
down to his Mustang Convertible. Once they were on the road Usagi asked  
"Now where are you taking me?" Seiya smiled. "I'm taking you to A.J. Spurs."  
(A.N. This place really does exsist. I recomend you going there if your in   
C.A.)   
  
They drove on talking about any thing that came to mind. Then   
Seiya asked a question that he had been dyeing to ask. " So have you heard  
from Mamoru lately?" Usagi nodded . "What?! You mean he wrote   
to you?" Usagi shook her head and said "No he didn't write to me. He   
called me."  
  
Seiya then asked "When did he call you?" Usagi looked over   
at him. "This afternoon. But he didn't call me from America." "Then where   
did he call you from?" "Tokyo." She answered. Seiya almost went through a red light. "What, you mean he's back? What did he say?"  
Usagi laughed "Ohhhh. Two questions at once. A challence. O.K. answer number one Yes. Answer number two he said that he's back adn how am I doing, he's doing fine, if I'm still mad at him why I'm still mad-" Seiya cut her off "Get to the point." "I'm getting there. And then he said that the "fling with that American chick" as he put it was over and if I still wanted to be with him he'd take me back."  
  
"Well what did you say?" Seiya asked. "What do you think I said?" She asked Seiya. "I don't know Odangoe. That's what I was hoping you could tell me." "I said a flat out No." Seiya felt like cheering out loud. "Can we talk about this after dinner ?" She asked. Seiya nodded. They arrived at the restaurant. Seiya told Usagi to wait in the car for a second. He got out and opened the door for her. As they walked up to the resaurant Usagi said " This place looks like it used to be a saloon!" Seiya smiled and said "It was Usagi. This place is over a hundred years old." (A.N. I really have no clue how old it is except there were shoot outs in front of it so there are a few ghost stories that go along with it. And also there are two A.J. Spurs the one I'm talking about is on O'Connor Lane.)  
  
As soon as they were seated a waitress came up to Seiya and said "Aren't you one of the "Three Lights"?" "Yes I am. If you don't mind my date and I would like to spend a quiet evening alone. Now would you please take our order?" The waitress looked over at Usagi scathingly. "Yes of course. What would you like to eat?" After they ordered and the waitress had left Usagi said "I don't think she likes me very much. I wonder why. I'm only going out on a date with one of the famous Three Lights."  
  
Seiya laughed. "I think your right. I hope we can have a night where nobody comes up to me and asks for my autograph. You know it gets pretty boring when every body recognizes you wherever you go." Usagi started to nod then she stoppen and said "Oh my go. Don't look behind you Seiya. You will not belive who is here with Ray." Seiya smiled and said "Let me guess. Chad?" Usagi shook her head. "Not even close. OK you can turn around now. They turned away." "Now what has gotten you so upset? O my god. Now I see what you mean."   
Seiya turned back around quickly.   
  
Ray and Mamoru were sitting at that table.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
So what do you think. Cliff hanger. You know the drill Read and Review and send help with the next chapter to poor old Athena :(. Please I really need all the help with it.   
  



	7. chapter 7

Yo. Thanks for all the "help". Please send help.  
I'm begging you. I need all the help I can get.   
So all rules apply. I do not own Sailor Moon.  
Now on with the show.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"O'my god. Seiya what are we going to do?" Usagi asked. What I am I going to do? Seiya asked himself. We have to get out of here! Wait a minute I know! "Um excuse me waitress? Can you cancel our order? My date and I are suddenly not that hungry." Seiya asked the waitress that took their order. "Of course sir. Do come back another time." She said sarcastically.   
  
"Okay, now your going to spill everything that Mamoru said to you this afternoon." Seiya told her. Usagi groaned. "Do I have to?" She asked. "Yes you do." "Well you know what happened up to the part when I said no. Right?" He nodded. By this time they were driving on the road to the pier. "Well after I said no he asked why again. So I told him 'You dumped me for an American chick that you spent what two weeks with.' Then he said 'That's the only reason? I thought you were mad at me for some thing big.' After that I told him that he should take a hike and to go find another girl to control and manipulate and he could drop dead for all I care. And then I hung up."   
  
Seiya's jaw almost hit the floor of the car. "No offense Odangoe but when I left last year you seemed well a girl who couldn't stick up for herself. But now you seem more confident and more out going. What happened?" Usagi smiled. And said "I'll tell you when we get to the pier." They drove on in silence for about five minutes. When they stopped Usagi said "Come with me Seiya you need to under stand something." They got out and started walking on the pier. "Do you remember when you left last year and I said we'd be friends forever?" Seiya nodded but didn't interrupt "I knew what you meant. It's just that Mamoru was there and I just couldn't say what I really felt." After she said this she walked over to the side of the pier and took of the ring that Mamoru had given her. "I love you too Seiya." As she said those words she threw the ring in to the ocean. "You don't know how long I've been holding in those words. And you also don't know how long I've been waiting do this." She turned around and kissed him on the lips. As she did this Seiya wrapped his arms around her waist and Usagi wrapped her arms around his neck.   
  
After a couple of minutes they broke apart breathless. "Wow." was all Seiya could say. They just stood there with their arms wrapped around each other staring at the sunset. "Do you want to know why I have changed?" Usagi asked.   
Seiya was still speechless so he just nodded. "After you left I turned 17. That's when Mamoru and I started arguing, usually it was about my hanging out with you a lot. Rei told him that. I didn't know why until tonight. But then one day he and I were walking in the Crossroads together and I saw an outfit I really liked. I told him that but then I saw the price. I started to walk away but then he started to walk in the store I caught his arm before he went in. I asked what he was doing and he said that he knew my game and that I would say I didn't need it but then I would come back again and again until I got the outfit. I slapped him and a week after that he went to America. And you no the rest of it except one thing."  
  
"What's that?" Seiya asked. "Did you know that Ray used to be Mamoru's girlfriend?" Usagi said.   
Seiya's jaw dropped. "What?" "Before I met Mamoru they were together. But I heard allot about him from Rei.(A.N. I know I'm not following the story line exactly but this is my story so tough cookies! This is the way I think of it so LIVE WITH IT!!) But when he met me he dropped Rei like a hot potato.   
Boy was she maaaad. When she found out we had kissed for the first time Makoto almost had to knock her out because Rei was about to murder me. After a couple of weeks she became cool with us being together. But I knew she was still jealous but I didn't say any thing. I figured if she wanted to talk about it she would. Boy that was a mistake. Now I understand why we saw her with Mamoru tonight."  
  
Seiya was silent for a while. Then Seiya asked "Do you want to go home?" Usagi nodded. "Yes. I need to talk to Luna."  
They got back in the car and they drove to Usagi's house. Seiya walked her to the door and kissed her goodnight. After Seiya had driven off Usagi raced up to her room. When she got there she had a little surprise waiting for her.   
  
"Chibi-Usa?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There chapter 7. I finally got it done. Remember R/R. And if you want to flame me you can.  



	8. chapter 8

Sorry it's been so long. You need to email me   
suggestions! Aww come on. Your my favorite   
readers!   
Same rules aply I dont own Sailor Moon. But I   
wish that I own Seiya! (Athena gets dreamy look  
in her eyes.) But I don't so on with the show!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chibi-Usa ran up to Usagi and gave   
her a big hug. "Did ya miss me?" She said. Usagi  
could just stare. "Chibi-Usa your hair used to be   
pink and now its black! And your eyes used to   
be red and now there blue?  
  
And your hair! Why is it in just   
regular pig tails insted of odangoes? And why  
are you useing the same hair ties as Seiya?"  
  
Chibi-Usa grinned. "Nice to see you   
too! And I'll answer all your questions tomorrow   
at a the scout meeting." Usagi looked confused.   
But we don't have a scout meeting tomorrow!"  
  
Luna came up behind Chibi-Usa.   
"Yes we do Usagi. I arranged it all, and there   
a couple more people coming this time."  
  
Usagi went and sat on her bed and   
asked "Please tell me not Mamoru!" Luna shook  
her head and said "He isn't going to be comeing   
any more. It seems to Setsuna that he does   
exsist in the future. But he will not be your  
husband. He will be someone else's  
Usagi jumped up  
and started screaming "Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes!!!!!  
I mean what a shame! Who is my future husband   
now? Please tell me it's not Diamond!" Luna smiled  
the best that a cat could smile.  
  
"No Princess, it's not Diamond. I think  
that you will like who it is this time. Now get some   
sleep, you will find out who it is tomorrow." Usagi  
groaned and got ready for bed.   
  
When she was about to turn off the light  
she remembered something. "Luna guess who I  
saw while I was out with Sieya tonight! Mamoru  
and Ray! They were at the same restaurant as Seiya  
and me!" She only got a snore as a answer. 'Well  
I'll just tell her tomorrow.' And she went to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
(next day during lunch.)  
  
"Hey Ray can we talk privetly for a   
moment?" Usagi asked. Ray nodded and got up. They  
started to walk around the foot ball field. "So." Ray  
said.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" Usagi   
stopped and looked at Ray.(A.N. please tell me  
how to spell her name I forgot.) "I know who you  
went out with last night." Usagi said. "What are you talking about? I didn't  
go out with any body." "Ray don't play dumb. You  
aren't very good at it. I know you went out with  
Mamoru. And I don't care!"   
Ray looked happy then confused and  
said "Then how do you know that I went out with  
him? Did one of the girls tell you that he asked me  
out?" Usagi shook her head."No, no one told me  
I saw you! I was also out on a date at A.J. Spurs!"  
  
"Omigod who were you out with?" Ray  
asked. "Sieya." Usagi said slyly. "You were out  
with him! Omigod wait till Mamoru finds out about  
this. Wait till the school finds out about this! Wait  
till the media finds out about this!!! Your going to   
be famoes! Your going to be the envy of all Japan!  
Wait did you kiss him?"  
  
"Yes Ray I kissed him. And to answer   
the question that your about to ask yes he is my   
boyfriend. It's no big deal." Usagi was calm for   
once. Ray was astonished. She felt Usagi's forhead  
and asked "Are you okay?" Usagi nodded "Of   
course I am! Why wouldn't I be? I mean   
just last night I kissed one of the Three  
Lights!!!! Of course I'm okay!!!" She and Ray had   
a girls moment. (If you've seen State of Grace then  
you know what I mean.)  
  
"So are you going to go out with him  
again?" Ray asked. "Yea I'm going to call him   
tonight after the meeting. Are you going to go out  
with Mamoru again?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Yea. Were going out tonight after the   
meeting." Ray said. "Ray are you still-" The bell   
rang. "I'll talk to you later Usa I have to get to   
home-ecs class. Seeya!" Ray said. "Bye." Usagi   
called out to the retreting figure of Ray.   
  
'I have a free hour. I don't have class  
this period.' Usagi thought 'I wonder who's going  
to be my husband in the future. I hope it's-'. Her   
thoughts were interupted by someone wraping  
their arms around Usagi's waist.  
  
"Hello my little Odangoe." Seiya   
whispered in her ear. She turned around his arms  
and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hello Seiya.   
What brings you to the football field this fine hour?  
Don't you have class?"   
  
He shook his head and said "No I don't  
have class this period. It's usally the time that I   
read comics in the libary but today I decided to   
go for a walk and I came across the most beautiful  
girl I have ever seen!"  
  
Usagi giggled and said "And what might  
this girl's name be?" As she said this their lips were  
inching closer and closer. "Hmm let me think? Was  
it Bunny? No maby it was Usa? Nooo. Give me a   
minute. Ohh ya. It's Odangoe!" With that their lips  
came togather.   
  
"Escuse me." A voice came from down   
below. Seiya and Usagi broke apart and looked down  
It was Luna. "Luna you scared me!" Usagi said.   
"What's the matter? Is something wrong with   
Chibi-Usa?" Luna shook her black furry head and   
said "I'm getting all the girls out of school something  
big is going to happen in the future! It has to do   
with you and Seiya so I suggest getting a move on!  
  
"Sieya you'd better get your brothers. We  
need them too." Luna ran off leaving the two lovers   
staring at eachother in bewilderment. "Okay that was  
strange. Why does she need us?" Seiya asked. Usagi  
shrugged and said "Well we'd better get down to the  
temple. She sounded urgent."   
  
They walked to the nearest payphone.   
"Why are we here?" Usagi asked. "Shouldn't we be  
getting your brothers out?" He answered in two words.  
"We are." And he put money in the pay phone and   
dialed some numbers. "Hello?" He said in a very   
adult sounding voice. "This is Yaten, Taki, and Seiya  
Kou's Dad. I would like to speak to Taki please.  
Yes I'll hold."  
  
Usagi was trying to conceal her giggles.  
"What's so funny?" Seiya whispered. Usagi just shook  
her head and mouthed 'Later'. He nodded and spoke  
again this time in his normal voice. "Hey Taki what's  
up? Is the secretary there?" There was a pause. "Ok  
if she comes back call me Dad ok? Hahahah. Look   
Luna called a emergency meeting and she want's us  
to be there for some reason. You need to tell the   
secretary that I need you home right away. How   
should I know? Yea she is. Um I'll tell you later.   
Shutup Kou. Yea I'll put her on."  
  
He handed the phone over to Usagi saying  
"He wants to talk to you." Usagi put her ear to the   
phone and said "Whats up?" "The sky?" came the  
sarcastic answer. "Nows not the time to joke around  
Kou. Now what did you want to talk to me about?"   
She said into the phone. "First Seiya now you with  
the Kou thing." Taki murmured. "Do you know why  
Luna called this meeting?" Usagi thought for a   
moment and then answered "Well for two reasons  
that I can think of off the top of my head. One my   
future daughter is back and she looks like Seiya and  
Omy god." Whith those words out of her mouth she   
went into a dead faint.   
  
"Usagi? Usagi? Are you there? Hello?"  
Taki asked. " Taki we'll talk to you later at the   
temple, just get Yaten and meet us there Bye!" And  
Seiya hung up the phone.  
  
"Usagi wake up! Wake up!" Seiya yelled.   
After about five minutes he picked Usagi up and   
ran to his car. After he layed Usagi down in the back  
he sped off towards Ray's shrine.   
  
When he got there he ran up the steps  
to the temple to find Ray. When he got to the top   
he was greeted by 4 girls that had a very serious   
exspresion on their faces.  
  
"What are you doing here Seiya?"   
Makoto asked. "Wheres Usagi?" Seiya caught his   
breath and said "In the car. She passed out while   
talking to Taki on the phone. She said something   
about her future daughter looking like someone.   
But I didn't catch the name." He found himself   
talking to air.   
  
He turned around to see the girls already  
carrying Usagi up the steps. He ran down the steps  
to help them. After a few moments they had Usagi   
lying on the couch in the room that they held their   
senshi meetings. Seiya sat on the couch with Usagi's   
head on his lap. He stroked her hair until Taki and  
Yaten burst in the door. They looked around gasping   
for breath.   
  
"What is going on?" Taki said "The last  
Usagi said was that her future daughter looked like-"   
He was cut off by Luna and Artemis comeing in the  
room. "You two owe us an explanation." Ami said.  
Luna and Artemis looked at eachother and sighed.  
  
"Chibi-Usa comeon in." Luna called. Chibi-Usa   
stepped into the room. "Hi! I'm Chibi-Usa! Usagi's  
future daughter." Everyone just stared at her. "What?"  
She asked. "Why is everyone staring at me?"   
  
"Chibi-Usa. Why do you look like Seiya?"  
Ray asked.   
  
"Oh that's because he's my father."   
  
Everyone but Luna, Artemis, and  
surprisingly Seiya fainted.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Don't you just hate me? Hey even if you don't like   
it review. Please, I don't care if you flame me.   
You can tell me anything I don't care! Just R&R.  
  
Take care !   
  
Athena  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. chapter 9

Hey my deep and loyal fans. Sorry its been so long,   
I've had alot of home work. Dont have much to say  
at the moment just: On with the show!  
  
Disclaimer: You all shoul know what it is so far.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You're my daughter?" Seiya asked.   
All the senshi had woken up by now. Except Usagi.  
"Yes papa." Chibi-Usa answered. "I am."  
His face shown like the sun in the afternoon.   
He opened his arms. "Come here kid." Chibi-Usa  
ran into his arms. He picked her up and gave her  
a kiss on the cheek. If you listned real carefully   
you could hear Seiya say "I have a daughter. I have  
a daughter."   
  
The senshi started getting tears in their  
eyes. Yes even Ray. After a couple of minutes Seiya  
put down Chibi-Usa and sat down by Usagi on the couch   
and Chibi-Usa jumped on his lap. The senshi just started to   
talk about school when they heard a groan from Usagi. Seiya  
jumped up and put Chibi-Usa down and kneeled by Usagi.  
  
"What the heck happend?" She asked. Seiya laughed.  
"You fainted while talking to Taki on the phone." Usagi noticed   
the grin on his face. She then looked at Chibi-Usa and then back  
at Seiya. "Does he know?" Usagi asked. Chibi-Usa nodded and then  
said to the rest of the senshi, "I think we should leave them alone for   
a while." then to Usagi and Seiya "Should we give you an hour or two   
hours to make out?" Usagi and Seiya blushed while the other senshi   
laughed. "Get out of here kid," Usagi said and then pulled her in for a  
hug. "I'm glad your back." Usagi whispered in her ear. "Me too."   
Chibi-Usa whispered back. She then drew back and gave Seiya a   
quick hug.   
  
"Come on minna. I'm sure you'll want to hear all of the future  
gossip. Hey Mina I'm sure you'll want to hear who your future hubby is  
right?" "Hmm." was the last words that Seiya and Usagi could hear as   
Chibi-Usa led the rest of the senshi out of the room. "So," Seiya said,"I'm  
sure you enjoyed your little nap." "Shut up."she said. "Tut, tut, tut. Now   
thats not the answer you should give your boyfriend." Usagi sat up as  
she said "Sorry it's just my head hurts from hitting the pavment."   
  
Seiya sat beside her and pulled her into his lap and began to   
massage her head. "Ahh. That feels so good. So I guess Chibi-Usa told  
you why she looks like you." Seiya nodded and said "So, let me get this  
strait. Mamoru isn't your husband or your king in the future. So now   
I'm your future husband and king and we have a kid named Chibi-Usa  
who looks almost exactly like me." Usagi nodded and said "Yea that's  
about it." He looked confused and stopped massaging her head. "Now   
I think I'm the one with the headache." "Oh poor baby. Let me make it all  
better." She started to kiss him passionatly. After a couple of minutes she  
pulled back and asked "All better now?"   
  
He nodded and pulled her in for another kiss. They went on   
like this for a while. Finally they pulled away from each other and Usagi put   
her head on his shoulder. They just sat there enjoying eachothers company.  
As they were on the tendrils of sleep they heard Chibi-Usa laughing at   
something.   
  
~1 hour later~  
  
"Hey wake up!" Seiya and Usagi woke up to someone jumping   
on their laps. "Usagi were going to the arcade to get some ice-cream.   
Wanna come?" Chibi-Usa asked. Usagi and Seiya both nodded and stood  
up. They walked out the door and down the hill. Usagi and Seiya walked  
in the back, in front of them was Yaten and Minako, infront of them was  
Taki and Ami who were talking about who knows what kind of science   
stuff. Infront leading the way was Rei, Makoto, and Chibi-Usa, who was  
skipping along laughing and joking with the two other senshi.  
  
When they got to the arcade Motoki greeted the three boys by   
saying "Nice to see you again. I haven't had many girls besides these five  
come in since you left. Maybe now bisuness will pick up. Ahh here they   
come now." No sooner had he spoken about a dozen girls came in and   
started crowding around them asking for the Three Lights autograph.  
  
Usagi went off to the side to talk to Motoki. As they were   
talking the other girls were preety much getting mauled by the idol-insane  
fans.After about three minutes Motoki got up on the counter and  
yelled "Hey free ice cream to the first girl that can tell me all three of the  
Three Lights favorite colors!" All of the girls ran over trying to guess the   
boys favorite colors. While they were doing that all off the senshi were  
quietly walking toward the back. "Where are we going?" Seiya whispered.  
  
"To the coffee shop on the roof. Motoki's sister owns it. Hardly any  
one knows it's there besides the goths. The girls and I go up there when it gets to   
noisy down here and we need to talk about senshi buisness." Usagi whispered   
back.  
  
When everyone sat down up stairs Motoki's sister came over.(A.N. I'm  
going to call Matoki's sister Andy. Short Andrea.) "So what's up, haven't seen you   
guys in a while." "We've been busy Andy." Usagi answered. "Yea whatever you say,  
so what do you guys want?"   
  
After everyone gave their orders Usagi asked Mako "Hey Mako isn't   
that your ex-boyfriend?" and pointed to a boy with brown hair over in the corner that  
was typing on a laptop. Mako gasped and hid her face by putting a hand on the side  
of her face. "Oh my god what is he doing here?" She whispered. Usagi laughed and   
said "Why don't you go ask him?" Mako glared at her and said "Alright I'll go talk  
to him." And she stood up and walked over to him. She tapped him on the shoulder  
and when he turned around his eyebrows went up in shock.   
  
"Mako-chan what are you doing here?" He asked. She laughed and sat   
down from across from him. "I live in this city remember?" He laughed and they   
started talking again. Seiya watched them for awhile and then turned back to every  
one else. "So who is that?" He asked. "Her ex-boyfriend from her old school. She   
had left suddenly and I guess there's no hard feelings now." Ami answered.   
  
Everyone shrugged but kept looking over at Mako and her ex. Then Usagi  
asked "Rei can I talk to you alone really quick?" She shrugged and they went on the  
roof. Usagi turned to Rei and asked "Rei are you still mad at me for ever going out  
with Mamoru?" Rei looked at her in surprise and answered "I got over that along   
time ago. Plus I'm not sure that it'll work out between us again. After what he did to   
you I just don't trust him."  
  
Usagi hugged her and Rei hugged her in surprise and when they parted   
Rei asked "What was that for?" Usagi smiled and said "For not being mad at me. I   
don't think I could take it." Rei smiled and hugged her again. Then when they parted  
Rei asked "Can I borrow your cell phone? I need to call Mamoru to cancel our  
date." Usagi nodded and dug around her purse to find it. Finally she took it out and   
handed it to Rei. She looked the cover and looked back at Usagi and asked "Bunny's  
Usagi?" She laughed nervously and went back downstairs.   
  
When she got back down stairs she found that only Seiya and Chibi-Usa   
were still there. Puzzeld she sat down beside Seiya and asked "Where's everyone   
else?" Seiya answered "They went off to see a movie. I told them I would ask you if  
you wanted to go when you got back. So want to go?" Usagi nodded and then turned  
to Chibi-Usa and asked "What are you going to do?" Chibi-Usa smirked and   
answered "I've got a date. See you later." And she got up and left with her past   
parents staring after her.   
  
Seiya started getting up but Usagi pushed him back down and said "She's   
14 now. It would have happend sooner or later." He growled and sat back down and   
Usagi sat on his lap. She put her arms around his neck and commented "You know   
you are starting to act like a father to Chibi-Usa." Seiya glared at her and she   
laughed. Rei came back down stairs and handed Usagi her phone back. Usagi   
accepted it with a thanks and she then asked "So what did he say?" Rei rolled her  
eyes and answered "He was a total pig. So I just hung up on him and called Chad to   
ask him if he wanted to go to dinner some time."  
  
Usagi laughed and asked "So what did he say?" Rei giggled and answered  
"He said yes. So we're going out tonight. So I'm going to go get ready." She stood up  
and they said their goodbyes. After she left Usagi turned to Seiya and asked "So you  
want to see that movie or not?" He nodded and they got up and left. They held hands  
as they walked downstairs. When they got downstairs they found that all the girls that  
were there had left. "Hey Matoki! Where'd all the stalkers go?" Seiya asked.   
  
He shrugged and continued wiping down the counter while answering   
"They all left after one of them noticed you three were gone. Man all that buisness   
went out the door." Seiya and Usagi laughed and waved goodbye. They walked down   
the street in scilence just happy to be togather. Then Usagi stopped and Seiya turned  
to her puzzeld. Usagi looked at him and asked "Do you really want to go to the movie  
with your brothers and my best friends?" He looked at her suspicously and answered  
"No not really. Why?"   
  
She looked over to the side and said "Well my family just went on vacation  
yesterday. So my house is empty. And I suspect that Chibi-Usa won't be home for a  
couple of hours so..."She trailed off smiling. Seiya laughed and picked her up princess  
style. "Lead the way." She laughed and asked "Don't you remember where my house  
is? You've been there countless of times." Seiya laughed and started walking down  
the street. They talked quietly about different things until Usagi said "This is it. You  
know you can put me down."  
  
Seiya grinned and said "Now why would I do that? No princess deserves   
to walk on the filth of others." Usagi blushed and kept quiet for about 10 seconds  
until Seiya got to her front door then he put her down to open the door. Usagi turned  
around after unlocking the door. "So where's my good night kiss?" She asked. He   
grinned and bent down to kiss her. She groaned as she felt his tounge run across her  
lips and opend her mouth to him. He put his hands on her waist and lifted her up and   
she wrapped her legs around his waist with one hand around his neck and the other  
groping for the door handel.   
  
She finally found it and opened the door. Seiya stumbled into the living  
room and they fell on the couch. Usagi groaned as his lips trailed from her lips down   
to her neck. He continued to kiss her neck as her hands went up and down on his   
back. They continued to make out until Usagi's cellphone rang. She groaned and felt  
around on the floor for her purse. When she found it she felt around inside. Finally  
she found it and put it up to her ear and grumbled "What?" with Seiya still laying on  
top of her.   
  
Phone conversation  
  
Hey Usa. What's up?  
  
Nothing Ame's.   
  
How come you're not at the movie theater with us?  
  
We didn't feel like going. Is Mina there?  
  
Ya.  
  
Can you put her on?  
  
What's up Usa?  
  
Nothing Mina. Do me a favor?  
  
Depends.  
  
Get me a box of Sour Jacks? I'll pay you back when you get here.  
  
Sure.   
  
And another thing. Thanks for snapping out of your mood. It's done all of us a favor.  
  
Thanks Usa.  
  
Any time. Sayanora.  
  
Sayanora.  
  
End of phone converstation.   
  
Usagi hung up the phone and threw it over the couch and pulled Seiya   
back. After another half hour of making out Usagi pulled back and asked "Do you   
want to watch a movie?" Seiya smiled and said "Sure. Are we actually going to be   
watching it?" Usagi whispered in his ear "Probably not but only if you're very very  
good." Seiya smirked and whispered in a voice that made Usagi shiver "What if I'm   
very very bad?" And he covered her mouth with his. "Still maybe." She said when   
she could do more than just pant "Now can you get off of me?"   
  
Seiya blushed and sat up releasing Usagi. She got up and walked over to   
the bookcase that held all of her movies. "A Knights Tale sound good?" She asked.  
"Doesn't matter to me." He answered. She shrugged and got the movie. She walked  
over to the entertainment center and stuck it into the VCR. She turned on the TV and  
walked back over to Seiya. She sat down next to him and picked up the remote and  
pushed play. She wrapped her arms around Seiya's waist and he wrapped his arms   
around her waist. For along time they just sat there just watching the movie.   
  
Finally Usagi drifted of into dreamland. Seiya looked down at the sleeping  
Tenshi. He kissed her forehead and whispered "I love you my star." He laid down   
and Usagi cuddled up next to him not waking up. The movie forgotton they both slept  
each dreaming sweet dreams about eachother. About an hour later Minako, Ami,   
Taki, and Yaten came in the house. They came into the living room hearing noises   
and saw them sleeping on the couch. Minako looked at the TV screen and saw that   
the scene in the movie was William getting arrested.   
  
She picked up the remote and turned off the movie. She looked at the   
sleeping couple and looked back at the others and said "Think we should wake them  
up?" They smirked and they went into the kitchen to discuss ways to wake them up.  
Finally they came to dission. Taki and Yaten gently picked Seiya up while Minako   
and Ami picked Usagi up. They carried them to the back yard. (A.N. I'm going to   
make Usagi live on the edge of the lake. It's nice and clear with nothing in it.) Minako  
opened the gate that led to the lake and they carried them out to the dock and threw  
them in.  
  
Usagi and Seiya woke up under water and swam up to the surface. When  
they broke through the water they started coughing and spluttering. They heard   
laughter and they looked up and saw their friends laughing their heads off. Usagi and  
Seiya glared at them and they swam over to the side of the dock "Will you help us   
out?" Usagi asked. They nodded still laughing. Taki and Ami grabbed Seiya's hands   
while Minako and Yaten grabbed Usagi's. Seiya and Usagi looked at eachother and   
smirked. They yanked hard on their friends hands and pulled them into the water.   
Usagi and Seiya climbed out and started laughing at them when they came up.   
  
"Yaten! You look like a wet rat!" Usagi cried. He glared at her and they   
swam over to the side and they climbed out as well. Usagi led them over to the lake   
house where she asked "Any one up for a real swim?" They shrugged and Usagi   
rummaged around a cuboard. Finally she said "Ahha. I knew they were still here."   
And she pulled out three pairs of swimming trunks for the guys. She threw them to   
the guys and then closed that cuboared and opend another cuboard and pulled out   
three swim suits and threw two at Ami and Minako and kept one for her self. They   
each went into a stall to change.   
  
Usagi came out first. She walked over to the high dive that was on the   
dock and climbed up. Seiya came out just in time to see Usagi do a jack knife in the  
air dive into the water. He walked over to the dock to see where she was and saw   
that she was swimming towards him. "Nice one Usa." He said. She grinned and   
climbed up beside him. As she walked back to the high dive Seiya saw her swim suit.  
It was dark blue bikini. He followed her and she turned around and said "Lets see   
what you can do." He grinned and climbed up. He dove of doing a flip and then   
diving in.   
  
When he came up he heard clapping from above. He looked up and saw   
Usagi sitting on the edge of the board clapping. "Nice one!" She called down. He   
grinned and swam over to the side to wait for her to come down. She did a swan dive.  
For awhile she didn't come up. Seiya starting to get worried was suddenly pulled   
under. He looked around him under water and saw Usagi grinning at him. He shook   
his head and they shot towards the surface.   
  
Seiya glared at her. She just grinned cheekly at him and climbed out. She  
laid down on the side of the dock with Seiya laying down next to her. "I love you."   
She heared Seiya whisper. She turned on her side and asked "How much?" Seiya   
turned on his side as well and he said "It would take me two life times for me to tell  
you how much I love you. How much do you love me?" Usagi scooted closer to Seiya   
and answered "It would take me more life times than you can imagine to tell you how   
much I love you." Seiya whispered against her lips "I've been waiting years to hear  
you say that." and he kissed her.   
  
She groaned against his lips and put her arms around his neck to pull him   
closer. He rolled slightly on top of her until they felt water splash them. They pulled  
away and looked at the water and saw everyone laughing at them. Seiya and Usagi  
stood up and walked towards the other side of the deck but then ran back towards the  
others and jumped in splashing the others. This got a water fight going. Ten minutes   
later Seiya and Usagi had a whispered conversation and then Usagi said "Seiya and  
I challenge Minako and Yaten to a chicken fight."   
  
They looked at eachother and shrugged. Every one climbed out and they   
walked over to the shore. Usagi got on Seiya's shoulder's in water about up to his   
chest while Minako got on Yaten's sholder's. Ami called from the shore "On your   
marks, get set, GO!" Minako and Usagi started grappling at eachother trying to push  
eachother off. In then end Usagi gave her a hard shove and Minako fell off. With   
lightening speed Yaten turned around and caught her before she hit the water.   
  
"Seiya hold very still." Usagi said. She stood up on his shoulder's and did  
a back flip into the water. They all clapped when she stood up in shallower water. She  
laughed and bowed. "Thank you, thank you. I'll be here until I'm 18." They laughed  
and they continued to swim until Usagi looked at her watch and saw that it was 7:30.  
She turned back to everyone else and asked "Any care for take out?" They laughed  
and Minako said "Usagi and her endless stomach." Usagi splashed her and this got  
another war between them. (A.N. Remember in the Sailor Star season where the girls  
go to the lake and the Starlights are shooting their movie there? And that water fight  
that Usagi and Minako got into? It's like that.)  
  
Finally Seiya picked Usagi up and threw her over his shoulder saying   
"Come on Usa. Lets go order some food." Taki and Yaten grinned down at Minako  
and Ami and threw them over their shoulder's as well. "KOU TAKI! YOU PUT ME  
DOWN AT ONCE!" Ami yelled. Taki just laughed and said "Only if you can tell how  
many stars are in the sky." She glared at the back of his head and said "You idiot!  
No one knows how many stars there are in the sky!" Taki just shook his head and   
said "Well I guess I'm not putting you down." She growled at him.  
  
"Yaten can you please put me down?" Minako politely asked. Yaten's   
eyes widend. "You're asking me something politely! I never thought I'd see the day."  
She growled at him and said "If you don't put me down right now I'll dye your hair   
pink." Yaten just laughed and put her down in front of her stall where her clothes   
were. She glared at him and tryed to stalk into her stall but he caught her around the  
waist. She turned around puzzeld. Yaten looked down at her and suddenly dipped his   
head and kissed her. Her eyes widend in shock at first but then closed them   
responding to his kiss.They continued on until they heared whistling.   
  
They pulled apart and saw that Seiya, Usagi, Ami, and Taki were whistling  
at them and laughing. "Go Minako!" Usagi yelled. Seiya laughed and said "Yaten I  
didn't know you had it in you." They blushed and looked back at eachother.  
Everyone laughed and then got changed. They went back into the house and Usagi   
called her favorite take out restraunt and ordered.   
  
Seiya sat at the front window hidden by the curtain. Ami asked "Who are  
you waiting for." Without taking his eyes off the front walk he answered "Chibi-Usa  
and her date." They stared at him in shock and Minako asked "She has a date?"  
Usagi coming into the living room answered "Yes she has a date. And Seiya is acting  
like a overprotective father." They laughed. Then Seiya said "There she is!" They   
all ran to the window. Chibi-Usa came up on the front porch with a boy with blonde   
hair. "Hey Usagi isn't that Motoki's and Andy's little brother?" Minako asked.   
Usagi gasped and said "O my god it is! Oh wait until Motoki finds out." They   
appered to be talking. Then Usagi asked "Hey Ami what are they saying?"  
  
"Oh just small talk and ohmy god! He just asked what would she do if he  
kissed her and she answered 'Only one way to find out.'" Then the boy leaned in and  
gently placed his lips on hers. She responded by putting her arms around his neck.  
Seiya got up and went over to the door and turned on the porch light. They jumped   
apart and Chibi-Usa looked over at the window. They all pulled away quickly. She   
turned back to her new boyfriend and asked "Do want to come in and meet my sister  
and all of her friends?" He laughed and nodded. "And one warning. My sister's   
boyfriend is slightly over protective of me so watch out." And she opened the door   
and they stepped inside.  
  
She stepped into the living room and cleared her throat. "Oh my god Usagi  
you're right! That smudge of dirt on your window does look like Elvis!" Yaten made  
up quickly. "Usagi." Chibi-Usa said deadly. Usagi looked over at her and said   
surprised "Chibi-Usa! When did you get home?" Chibi-Usa just shook her head and  
pulled the boy forward. "Everyone this is my boyfriend Alan. Alan this is my sister  
Usagi, her boyfriend Kou Seiya, her friends Ami and Minako, and Seiya's brother's  
Taki and Yaten." Alan smiled and said "It's nice to meet you all." Then he turned to   
Chibi-Usa and said "I'm really sorry. I have to go and help Andrew at the Crown. I'll  
see you tomorrow?" She smiled and nodded. He kissed her cheek and left waving   
good bye to everyone.   
  
Then Chibi-Usa rounded on them. "What were you doing spying on me!"  
Seiya sighed and answered "Since you didn't tell us who your date was we decided to  
find out for our selves." She glared at him and asked "And why in Kami's name did   
you turn on the porchlight!" This time Ami said "I couldn't read your lips any more."  
Chibi-Usa glared at them again and stomped upstairs. Usagi groaned and said "That  
did not go well." Seiya looked over at her and said "You think?" She glared at him  
and stalked off into the kitchen. He groaned and got up went after her. "Usa what did  
I say?" He asked when he had found her leaning against the sink looking out the   
window out on to the lake.  
  
"It's not what you said it's how you said it." She said. He stood behind her  
and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her head and whispered "I'm sorry  
that I was rude. I didn't mean to be." She continued to stare out the window as she   
said "I forgive you. Just next time don't take you frustrations out on me." He nodded  
and rested his head against hers. "I promise." She wrapped her arms around his and  
they started rocking back and forth. Still looking out at the lake Usagi started   
humming a song. "What song is that?" Seiya whisperd. She glanced up at him and   
asked "Do you want me to sing it?" He nodded.   
  
Can you hear it in my voice  
Was it something I let slip  
Does the whole world know   
Isn't it obvious?  
  
I'm the one who's in control  
Now I'm acting like a fool  
Do my feelings show  
Is my face aglow  
Isn't it obvious?  
  
That I don't know what I'm doing anymore  
I'm feeling like a little girl  
Caught up in emotions   
I'm out of cotrol  
Isn't it obvious?  
  
Do you see my hands, they tremble  
Wonder why I can't look you in the eyes   
Don't know how long   
i can keep this inside  
Isn't it obvious?  
  
Suddenly these emotions are in control of my heart  
Can you see it in my eyes  
Every glance, every smile mus give me away  
And I feel so much I can't hide  
  
That I don't know what I'm doing anymore  
I'm feeling like a little girl  
Caught up in emotions  
I'm out of control  
Isn't it obvious?  
  
  
They remained silent for a while until Seiya whisperd "Did you write that  
your self?" She nodded and he said "That was very beautiful. You have some   
amazing talent." She smiled and said "You're just saying that 'cause your my   
boyfriend and boyfriends are supposed to say stuff like that." He hugged her tighter  
and said "I'm saying this as a singer my self. You probably sing better than me, Taki  
and Yaten put togather." She just shook her head and he kissed the side of her neck  
and whispered "Just come with us to the studio tomorrow. All you have to do is sing  
that song for our producer. That's all I'm asking."   
  
She sighed and said "Do I have to?" He nodded. "Fine. But only because  
you asked me too." He grinned and trailed kisses from her neck to her jaw line   
leaving in their place a line of hot fire on Usagi's skin. Then he just rested his head   
against her's and asked "Why did you write that song?" She looked at him in the   
window and answered "When you were last here I was so afraid that someone would  
find out that I was in love with you and not Mamo-baka. So after you left I suddenly  
found the need to write something to express my feelings."   
  
Seiya's eyebrows raised and said "So in a way that song was about me and  
you." She nodded and said "Ya that about sums it up." Then the door bell rang. They  
looked up and Usagi left to answer the door. Seiya followed her to the living room.  
When Usagi opened the door the diliveryboy was holding three very large bags filled  
with food. Usagi pulled out her wallet and handed him two twenties and said "Sorry  
I can't tip you more." The dilivery boy just shrugged and said "I could settle for your  
phone number." Seiya came up behind Usagi and put his arm around her waist and  
asked "Is there a problem Usa-chan?" She grinned up at him and said "No nothing's  
wrong Seiya-chan. The dilivery boy was just leaving." She closed the door in the   
boy's face. They walked back into the living room where everyone was watching   
'The Bourne Identity'. They each grabbed a carton of food and a pair of chopsticks  
and started eating. Taki and Ami shared a carton of almond chicken.   
  
Not thinking any one was watching Ami fed Taiki some food. After he   
swallowed he grinned and kissed her lightly on the lips. But everyone was watching.  
They started whistling and cheering. They pulled apart and started blushing. "Finally  
Ami!" Usagi said. She blushed even harder. They let them be and they continued to   
watch the movie. Afterwards Usagi suddenly said "By the way where are my Sour  
Jacks?" Minako reached into her purse and tossed the box to her. Usagi handed her  
a two and started eating them. They started talking about school until Minako asked  
"Anyone up for a game of Truth or Dare?" They looked at eachother and shrugged.  
"Okay Usagi. Truth or Dare?"   
  
Usagi groaned and said "I know I'm going to regret this in the morning.  
Dare." Minako grinned evily. "I dare you to dive into the lake." Usagi shrugged.  
"Naked." Usagi stared at her. "Do I have to do this?" Minako grinned and nodded.  
"You do know that I will kill you if you take my clothes again, right?" Minako winced  
and nodded. "What do you mean again?" Yaten asked. Usagi shook her head and   
said "Last year at one of our slumber party's we were playing poker and I made this  
stupid bet that the loser had to dive into the lake naked. And lucky me I lost and I  
had to dive in. And lovely Minako over here stole my clothes. So I had to run over to  
the lake house bare. And it just happend that the little boy next door was coming out  
of his back yard with about 10 of his little friends just as I was getting a towel."  
  
They all laughed and walked out side. When they got to the dock Usagi   
stopped and said "Well turn around." Seiya pouted and whispered in her ear "Do I   
have too?" She hit his arm and he turned around with the others. Usagi walked over   
to the side and stripped. She took a deep breath and dove into the water. The other's  
turned around when they heared the splash. Usagi swam to the surface where she   
tread water. Everyone laughed and cheered. Seiya handed her a towel so she could   
wrap it around her self in the water. He was giving her a hand out when 8 hands   
pushed him into the water. He swam up beside Usagi and glared at the other's who   
were standing on the dock looking innocent. He looked over at Usagi and whisperd in  
her ear "What would you do if I kissed you?"   
  
She pursed her lips in thought and then grabbed him around his neck and  
pulled him towards her. She crushed her lips against his. He wrapped his arms  
around her waist and pulled her against him. 'If you only knew what you did to me  
Usa.' He thought as they pulled apart. Everyone on the dock started whisteling and   
cheering once again. Usagi climbed out after Seiya did and grabbed her clothes. They  
walked up to the lake house where Usagi changed while everyone sat out side. When  
she came out they walked back up to the house. They sat in the living room and Usagi  
said "Hmm. Ami. Truth or dare?" Ami blushed and said "Truth." Usagi smirked and  
asked "So, Ami when was the first time you were physicly attracted to Taiki?" Ami  
blushed even redder and answered "When he walked into our classroom for the first  
time." Taiki wrapped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed her. "Yaten. Truth  
or Dare?" Ami asked.   
  
"Hmmm. Truth." He answered. "Did you like Minako even though you   
treated her like a crazed fan?" He blushed and looked down. "Ya. And just for the   
record. I don't like Minako. I've alwaysed loved her." Minako looked up at him in  
surprise. "You lo-ove me?" He blushed and nodded. She grinned and kissed him full  
on the lips. When they pulled apart Minako whispered "I love you too." He grinned   
and kissed her lightly on the lips. They pulled apart but Yaten still kept a firm grip   
around her waist. "Seiya. Truth or dare?"   
  
"Dare." Yaten smirked evily and said "I dare you to make out with Usagi  
in the coat closet for a half hour." They looked at eachother and shrugged. They got  
up and walked over to the closet and went in. Surprisingly there weren't any coats in  
it. Seiya pressed Usagi up against the wall and crushed his lips against hers. She  
quickly responded. He ran his tounge along her lip begging for entrance. She opened  
her mouth to him and he battled her silky tounge with his. Her hands went down his  
chest slowly unbuttoning his jacket. He shrugged it off and bore her down to the   
ground. His hand slowly went up her inner thigh but she had no complaints. She   
massaged his neck muscles as he ravaged her mouth.   
  
For them it only felt like a minute but soon Minako opened the door and   
said "Times up." They didn't pull away. She cleared her throat and Usagi gave her  
the birdie. Minako shocked closed the door and walked back to the couch. They   
looked at her surprised that the other two weren't with her. "Where are Usagi and  
Seiya?" Ami asked. Minako shrugged and said "They're still going at it. But when   
I told them that their time was up Usagi flipped me off." They looked at eachother  
and Yaten faked coughed and said "Teen pregnancy." They laughed and went back   
to playing Truth or Dare. About an hour later Seiya and Usagi came out very ruffled   
and trying to fix their clothes and hair. The others looked up at them suspicously and  
they blushed. "And before you ask. No we didn't have sex." Seiya said.   
  
They all laughed and then Minako asked "You two were going preety hot  
and heavy in there though." Usagi and Seiya looked at her and Minako said "We  
could hear you. Also Usagi when did you start giving your best friends the birdie?"   
Usagi blushed as everyone else laughed. About an hour later they all started leaving.  
Being the good boyfriend that he is Seiya stayed until everyone left. He turned to   
Usagi and said "We're going to the studio around 10 tomorrow. So is it O.K if we pick  
you up around 9:30?" She grinned and nodded. She wrapped her arms around Seiya's  
neck and kissed him good bye.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey everyone. GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN it's taken so long. I have so many other  
stories going on this one kinda got pushed to the side for a couple of months. To   
make up for it I made this one extra long.   
Hugges and Kisses  
Athena 


End file.
